my rendezvous with the vampire
by the pheonix 1066
Summary: ok so this is one of my first stories sorry if it sucks it's big bad damons time to calm down,i don't own vampire diaries or any of the known caraters in this but i do own tiffany lol
1. life changes

one of my first stories changing it around sorry if it sucks please review.

My rendezvous with the vampire!

**Preface:**

If you have ever believed in myths and legends you know that all you do is wish they were real, but what if you all ways believed it to be nonsense well how would you deal with it, if it all began to exist around you, messing up you life, I'm Tiffany pewter and this is my story.

**Chapter 1**

**Tiffany pov:**

I looked out the BMW's window as we race down the road towards my future in the dismal town of Bexhill England with a scary population of about a few hundred people if that it was here that my mother took me she had got scared by a string of murders in London so we fled, I saw the town sign whiz past not to long after we pulled into our drive It was a large old house very pretty, if it wasn't such a boring town, I would probably love it here but boredom wasn't the norm for me so this would be a bad change,

We watched as the removal van pulled up they immediately started putting our stuff inside mum was rushing around organizing the movers, I could see that she was agitated by them seeing as the box's were clearly marked, I mean how dumb can you be, I stood in my room getting sly glances from them they probably thought they were being subtle, to be honest they were being about as subtle as a big purple elephant doing the conga, I snickered at that that thought I mean they must be blind they were at least 30 or older and I'm just 16, I may not look it but it's true, thank god for my mum OK so call me lazy but I don't to collage or work but my mum doesn't need me too instead I cook and supervise the cleaners mum gets paid a lot so were kind of, well rich but I'm not stuck up about it, mum works in government and stays away from home a lot I might as well live alone,

Mums mad because work called her in for a meeting so she has to get there she'll be staying up there for the night but first the movers need to go but they insist on a break oh great, "hey mum you go I'll finish up here for you I can pay them and everything" mum smiled "you sure honey" "yeah now go see you tomorrow, love you" mum rushes forward and hugs me "bye honey" then she's was gone, I look over at the removal men and got a chill down my spine, they were grinning at me I went upstairs grabbing my iPod and sat on the floor of my room, from out in the hallway I heard a floorboard creak, I looked up startled there were three men standing in my doorway, grinning 'hey you guys done now?"

I ask irritated instead of answering they stalked into my room I stood up fast backing away, "what are you doing in here you can go now, your job is done" they chuckled and continued moving forward towards me "get the fuck out of my room and my house" they were right in front of me now, they grabbed my arms holding them behind my back I was screwed, they started to undo my top, I was shaking and crying by now, suddenly the lights flickered and went off I felt the men let go of me I crumpled to the floor curling into a ball and continued sobbing, a cool hand laid on my now bare shoulder I wasn't expecting that my head shot up rubbing my hand across my eyes I looked into the eyes of who I hoped was my savior…..

His stormy dark gray-blue eyes held an unreadable emotion "your safe now" was all he said and as I blinked he was gone I carefully got up doing my top up as I went looking round there was no sign of the men I shivered and stumbled out of my room finding the phone I picked it up intending to call my mother but how could I there was no explanation for what had happened and I was still at a loss of what to do, putting the phone down I started to unpack there was no way I be able to sleep tonight, morning came I looked out of the window there was no van just some boxes I shivered at the memory trudging out side I collected the boxes and brought them inside leaving them in the hall, mum could deal with them when she got back I'd done the rest, I climbed the stairs to my room my mattress lay on the floor I needed to by a bed but at the moment this would do I collapsed on it and immediately fell asleep…..


	2. Life

My rendezvous with the vampire!

**Damon pov:**

Looking out through the window it was dusk the day goes so fast when your time never ends, hunting yesterday had a unexpected turn of events throne in to it remembering what happened made me sick with anger even in my worst I had never raped a girl and especially in a gang that was a new kind of sick and seeing as I'm a merciless killer that saying something I had saved the girl and ate the bastards sweet revenge for the girl not that they had managed to get that far I'd seen to that,

thinking on the girl made me want to check on her an unusual sensation for me I normally didn't care about humans st Stefan's girl Elena must be having an effected on me, memo to my self hang out with her less well if I'm becoming an undead sap best go check on the girl running from mine at full pelt it didn't matter no one would see me and scaling the side of house, there was only one heartbeat,

her mother wasn't home I slipped in through the open window I was in what must be her room because there she was sound asleep maybe it was the girls beauty that drew me to her she was rather stunning especially asleep like this, her face was porcelain white long dark lasses fanned out causing shadows on her cheek her soft raven black hair splayed out like a tangled seaweed halo and soft plump red lips, my continued down she had a slim figure perfect breast's and soft rounded hips with long leg's she was probably about 5.9 approx her long slim fingers made me wonder weather she played piano or another instrument but out of all her features it was her eyes that interested me the most a deep emerald green, they seamed like the sort of eyes that could bore into your soul and find your secrets and break you all at the same time of course she was asleep at the moment hiding those eye's from me, oh fuck I believe this is called obsession here,

memorizing her profile one last time I jumped from the window and ran, I do not fall in love I'm not like Stefan.

**Tiffany pov:**

A bang wakes me I run to my window in time to see a shape disappear in front of my eyes so fast I'm not even sure it was there in the first place, no this didn't happen to me I'm not like those silly twilight fans who start vampire forums and shit, shaking my head I walk out of my room down to the kitchen for breakfast that's when I see something on the grass outside I immediately feel sick it's a arm, and I recognize it to it's from one of the removal men. I faint…

I can feel my self being shaken I open my eye's to see my mum's worried face "hey honey are you OK?" I shook my head trying to make sense of it all, as it all rushes back to me I jump up and run to the nearest bathroom to hurl mum who had obviously followed held my hair out of my face "wow your really not well I'll get some time off work hmm I'm owed some vacation time"

I had barley heard her I was shaking with the memories that burned my mind like fire or acid, how could that of happened everything was fine before we moved here how could things change so abruptly in so little time, my mum picked me off the floor tossing my arm over her shoulder to get me up stairs to my room she gently laid me on my mattress covering me with a blanket she had found "honey what got you like this?"

I looked at her face it looked so scared, so worried I hadn't seen that face since the news report in London, scared her away how could I tell her what happened she couldn't understand and even if she did she would just get so scared we would have to move again, the thought should have thrilled me getting away from this creepy twilight nightmare,

but it didn't I wanted to know who that man was and yes I mean man there was no way he was a boy he looked 20 or something, mum had got tired of waiting for an answer and left so I was left to my day dreaming I thought of him in detail now, his soft black hair, his deep blue eyes, his well built figure so hot and sensual his lips soft yet twisted in a smirk and worry when I had seen him, he was perfect and pale not like weirdo vampire pale but a sort of pale that made you think he didn't tan ever, I lay there thinking of him till I feel asleep my thoughts filled with tall dark and handsome.

Damon pov:

I had returned to the girls house again why I cannot guess but it's like she draws me to her must be her blood and beauty, did I mention the blood she smells like the sweetest strawberries and the richest chocolate it's unbelievable any way on a strange and annoying note to self I can no longer enter this house before they properly moved in as in slept there the first night,

so when she woke up after the first night it created the lock that keeps us vampires out just great now I've got to be invited, hmmmm why am I worrying I'll just compel her mother to let me in, not sure why I feel bad for doing that it's not like I haven't done that before, ignoring that nagging little voice inside my head that sounds weirdly like Elana (I think that's my good side right there)

I snuck round the house to where her mother was preparing for bed, I waited till I was sure she was dressed don't get me wrong I was a ladies man and I could see that the girl got her looks from her mother but she was now about 40 something, by the looks of it and I think I'd rather not see her in her undergarments or in any other form of undress. the light snapped off and I climbed up the oak tree by the window leaning forward I tapped on the window,

a softer light snapped on probably a lamp and the curtains were pulled out of the way the woman looked fit to scream so I started my compulsion fast her eyes went blank "OK your going to open the window" I said she nodded clicking the latch and pushing it up, "OK now say come in" "come in" she said in an empty voice, testing that the spell had lifted by sticking my arm through the window it had,

I stared into the woman's eyes "you will not remember seeing me or any thing that happened tonight, OK?" I commanded again she nodded, I dropped down to the ground knowing when I did she would wake up from her trance, landing I pushed my self against the house as the woman stuck her head out of the window wondering what was going on, I looked up to she her shrug her shoulders and close the window, with her out of sight I went round to the other side of the house to were her room was,

that's when I realized that I didn't even know her name, looking up at her window I decided I would have to get to know her, shaking my head at the revelation I ran back to mine thinking of how soft I was becoming, on the way I saw young woman tottering home alone she was drunk but smelt tasty not as good as what her blood smelled of,

unfortunately for this poor girl as she threw herself at me I was hungry so without thinking I ripped her throat open and drained her dry in seconds she fell limp in my arms, gripping the girl lifeless corpse, I went to the sea put large stones in her clothes and ripping her neck up with a knife so the wounds were completely unrecognizable as a bite I chucked her far out to sea as far as I could throw she sunk fast I just hoped that this wouldn't cause repercussions on me or the girl, but only time would tell...


	3. Shocking encounters

**Tiffany pov:**

The phone rang early I new mum wouldn't wake up now too early for her so I dashed to the phone, "hello" I said breathlessly "hello ms pewter?" a voice asked on the phone "ermm no I'm her daughter what is this regarding?" I asked unsure who would call my mum this early "we have some bad news regarding your mothers friend Della Howrs can you get her to come to Hastings police station as soon as possible" I was in shock "sure of course she should be there today "

"OK thank you goodbye" he hung up, and I began to cry I new Della she was so young only 25 years old and so nice turning towards my mums room I ran and knocked on the door, hearing no response I opened the door she was still asleep she looked so peaceful I hated having to break that peace, gently gripping her shoulder and shaking it slightly her eyes fluttered open "hey honey"

her eyes widened as she noticed I was crying "what's the matter, what happened" I started crying more "oh mum the police called something happened to Della they wouldn't say what but they said it was bad " I blubbered out she looked so sad I wrapped my arms around her, and she patted my back "don't worry honey it could be she just got into trouble were did they say to go?" "Hastings station as soon as possible, so I'll just get ready and then well go uh? She nodded getting up as I run to my room to shower and dress.

**Damon pov:**

I turned on the TV and shook my head they had found the woman and they had done it fast they had an image on the screen as the announced her name I turned the volume up "... And in this picture shows Della Howrs and close personal friends Margaret pewter and her daughter Tiffany pewter happy and alive" I gawped at the TV there she was with her mother, Tiffany hmmmm it suited her well then I smacked myself in the head and filled with dread the woman I killed was her mothers friend and probably hers too I'm such an idiot if she was to ever find out it was me who killed her friend she would hate me for ever, this is not good at all.

It was as if I just keep finding ways to fuck things up before I even meet her, seeing her after saving her wasn't the same I wanted to know her, hear her voice and what she thinks, and even I don't know why and even if I could get an opinion on this I wouldn't dare call St Stefan or even Elena it was way to personal and plus I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me frazzled, so I just have to sort this out on my own and figure out what this girl means to me, and how she could break down my barriers in just one look, and probably in just to words have me at her feet forever so why am I so determined to know the girl who can bring me to ruin, how come she has me following her like a puppet, how dare she…..

Tiffany pov: we were at the station I was waiting outside while they were talking to my mum I could hear her sobbing through the wall, it broke my heart to see her this way I decided I will catch this person who took Della from us, I vow from this day on to find them and make them pay, even if it took me all my life I would end this persons rein of killing no matter what the cost.

Just then my mum came out of the room followed by the officer in charge, she looked so sad it broke my heart and sharpened my resolve this could not continue well I think it's time I got back into karate well I was a black belt, but got kicked out because I got into a fight with one of the guys in my class and broke his wrist, I didn't mean to and I apologized but it mad no difference I was still chucked out, mum just walked past me crying I just stared after her, I soon felt the stinging in my eyes there was nothing I could do to help my mum I wasn't who she needed Della was I had never felt so helpless I hated it.

The ride home was quite neither of us talked there was no words to describe how we felt so there was no point in talking at all, and when we got to the house mum just got changed into work clothes and left without one word to me, even though I understood it still hurt,

pushing that to the back off my mind I stood up and headed up stairs to collect my bokken so I could practice using it again it was a sort of Japanese wooden sword used in fencing the wood it was made from was lignum vitae nicknamed the wood of life,

the wood was a greenish black color and the sword was perfectly balanced with the right force the sword could kill someone when I was young I did training with the sword as anger management but it's been at least 4 years so I was out of practice with it guess it was time to get reacquainted, quickly changing into my slim fitting joggers and a soft black vest and some soft black boots, strapping the bokken and sheath to my waist I headed outside to the back garden to start my workout cause later tonight I was going out to start my search for the killer.

**Damon pov: **

it was way to bright for my tastes I was heading to Tiffany's to make sure she was OK don't know why I was doing this in the day time, anyway when I got to the front of her house and I could hear a swishing noise followed by the sound of wood hitting wood, quietly moving round the side of the house I could see Tiffany moving swiftly with a very dangerous weapon in her hands as she spun sh smacked the sword into a post breaking it clean in half.

I swallowed she looked stunning and completely lethal all at the same time, it was obvious that she was going after the person who killed her friend and if she found out it was me I wouldn't stand a chance with her not to mention, I would have to fight her probably to the death at that thought an uncomfortable squeezing in my chest, I was starting to get used to the way I felt when I thought about her I was no closer to understanding it, suddenly Tiffany turned towards me I tried to duck out the way but her gasp meant she had seen me, I shrugged walking out of the shadows and put on my best smile.

**Tiffany pov: **

I spun round with the bokken at an angle with one sweep I hit the wooden pole with all my strength it snap in half as I spun round and swung some more in practice to loosen up some more as I spun round to begin another assault I suddenly spotted someone in the shadows down the side of my house I could barely see them but in my shock of spotting anyone I gasped,

it turned out that the gasp was well earned as the stranger walked out of the shadows, I realized that not only was he a man but one of the most gorgeous ones I had ever come across with pale skin,a shock of black hair, stunning blue eyes and features any artist would dream of painting and a great body to go with it he looked to perfect with his full black attire "who are you and what are you doing here?" I demanded of him. He smirked and opened his mouth to speak

"my name is Damon Salvatore and I honestly don't know why I'm here", I looked at him confused "what do you mean you don't know?" he shrugged "as I said I don't know, but turning up with out a reason seems to have it's benefits" he said looking me up and down,

only now did I take note on how I looked I had ripped my top to just under my chest, very disheveled with loose hair and covered in sweat I gave him a scolding look and coughed to interrupt his staring, "yeah well I don't know you so if you'll excuse me I've got stuff to do rather than be a new nook in you bed post" his smirk became a grin

"who said I wanted to do that with you?" she said looking like he just ate a Canary, it was my time to smirk "well the way you were eying me up I thought you were gonna pounce me so I just warned you ahead of time" I smiled, "now if you wouldn't mind leaving" he walked over suddenly I moved backwards ending up flush against my house, before I could register what was happening Damon had his arms each side of my head and his face was very close to mine, my heart rate increased with his proximity,

his smirk widened almost as if he heard the change "get away from me!" I shouted "are you sure that's what you want" he said softly in my ear I shuddered as his breath tickled my face and neck "yes" I breathed out cursing my self for being so weak in front of this man suddenly he started to lean in I backed up and my breathing sped up ….


	4. Fight or flight

**sorry for late updates and this short chapter will have chapter 5 out soon should be longer please review!**

**Damon Pov:** I can't believe this girl she just told me to go away doesn't she realise many girls would kill to be in her position right now ah we'll just have to show her then I caught her against the wall with my hands either side of her head and my face not an inch from hers, I heard her heart rate increase,

I smirked at that "get away from me!" she shouted I whispered in her ear "are you sure that's what you want?" the question was more rhetorical than an actual question as she looked unable to answer "yes" she said breathlessly I couldn't help it I leant in closer her breathing sped up and I smirked carefully I pushed my lips against hers what shocked

us both is she growled and spun me around pushing me against her house, and backing away she was flushed and rather angry looking I thought she was going to punch me or something as she stalked forward she glanced into my eyes just before she pushed her lips to mine trying to dominate the kiss I growled I couldn't have that, pushing off of the wall and grabbing her face I took control angling her face for better access,

running my tongue alone her lips seeking entrance she seemed to come to at that point and kneed me in the crotch, I groaned and bent over with the pain she wasn't done there though she then round house kicked me in the ribs I feel sideways and hopped up glaring at her "what the fuck!" I shouted she looked pissed, she was a good seven meters away, suddenly she broke into a run and only then did I notice the sword in her hands, she jumped swinging the sword as she went aiming for my head I ducked

and she readjusted and got my arm it fucking hurt enough that I growled loud she was on the floor as I turned panting and looking rather scared now as she looked into my face, but I didn't care I was beyond pissed right now I could drain the little girl in a second, actually that thought was sounding more and more appealing, I stepped closer to her she shuffled back and whimpered my smile became animalistic as I whispered one word to her "run".

**Tiffany Pov**: his lips pushed on mine and I lost all rational thought suddenly I growled and spun us round so he was against the wall pushing myself away from him my breathing was heavy, I was flushed and I was angry but not at him at myself he looked confused, I stalked forward like a predator glancing quickly into his eyes that were darker due to lust, I mashed my lips to his setting a heavy tempo,

I felt him push of the wall and place his hand on my chin angling my face for better access, he ran his tongue along my lips, I couldn't control the memories that got pulled up at his actions I suddenly kneed him in the bollocks as he bent over groaning I spun and round house kicked into his ribs he went down sideways only to hop up a second later glaring at me "what the fuck!"he shouted, with that I felt my last bits of control as my vision went red

I wanted him to pay and I didn't know why, gripping my sword which was hanging in its sheath at my side and started my sprit towards him angling the sword for a head shot he moved so I adjusted my shot and caught his arm losing my balance in the process as I hit the ground hard, I heard a growl that knocked me out of my rage I looked up to see Damon glaring at me with black eyes I shuffled and whimpered as he took a step forward,

his smile was vicious and cruel as he said one word that chilled me to my core, "run" it echoed through my mind and so I ran straight towards the house slamming the door closed, as a smash echoed through the house I felt hot tears running down my cheeks he got inside what did that mean for me I slid down the door waiting for my feat.


	5. Announcment

hey look i know it's been ages since i updated this story so i'm going to quickly overview it then add a new chapter i hope anyone who was reading this is still interested

The Pheonix1066


End file.
